


This Is The Way The World Ends

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Spoilers, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Castiel's reactions to Dean becoming a demon in the season 9 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Way The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters

It should be noted that demons don’t feel _love_. Love is one of god’s creations and it’s so purely human it disgusts many who prefer the lusts of hell. Once one’s eyes turned black, hell could become a rather pleasant place. No one was solely codependent on anyone other than their king, and even when deals were made, only lower level demons had any rules that truly bound them. It was no wonder that Crowley was so fond of the kingdom he ruled.

However, Dean Winchester made Crowley feel something…dirty. It wasn’t the lust of a cheap call girl or the love that often had Castiel rolling over at Squirrel’s first command like a bitch in heat. It was more like a man might feel about a particularly good piece of cake. One that tasted just right and had sarcasm written in frosting on the top purely for entertainment. It wasn’t love. But it did affect Crowley’s heart…or the equivalent. Crowley did care about Dean Winchester’s continued existence.

If Dean got hurt, that was no trouble. It was in the trade, and frankly, Dean was more fun when he was a little irritated. No, it was when he started dying that the world started losing its color. If Dean died, he’d end up as a ghost, trapped between this world and the next till heaven opened back up again. Crowley knew that there wasn’t much hope of seeing a Winchester again after they died, save for Adam, but he was trapped in a depth so dark, even Crowley hesitated to touch his cage. Most Winchesters had a nobility to them that guaranteed their place amongst the pearly whites. But Crowley _wanted_ to see Dean again. Dean was sarcastic and cynical, but he was also loyal and logical.

Crowley could do with a man like that. Plus, neither Moose nor Squirrel were particularly hard on the eyes.

So when Dean walked away from his cheeseburger, something Crowley knew the human Dean would never do, Crowley began to hope.

When Dean opened his eyes, Crowley almost kissed him.

* * *

 

Soul mates were rare. From what the angels could gather, god wanted some semblance of free will in humanity. Without free will, how could humans possibly display their innate goodness? However, sometimes two people were too important to the plan. John and Mary Winchester were soul mates.

So were Castiel and Dean.

They shouldn’t have been. Castiel didn’t technically have a soul since he was an angel and Dean was...well, human. But from the first day Castiel saw Dean in hell, he felt a pull to be around Dean constantly. Even when working in heaven, one eye was always kept on Dean and one ear was always kept open for Dean’s voice among the constant stream of prayers. Cas’ feelings for Dean grew in power, and they also grew to make less and less sense.

There were times when Cas hated Dean: his righteous attitude, the way he was so overly noble, the way he could be a complete brute. But the pull was always there, and sometimes when Dean would look at him so soft, Cas could see a younger Dean: the one that gave the last bit of cereal to Sam and who carried his baby brother out of a burning house. And Cas couldn’t help but want to protect his human. No matter who he served, Cas served Dean first.

After all the energy Cas spent on Dean, the pull had become more noticeable. Castiel could feel when Dean was in pain or when he needed help. He could feel his heartbeat like a steady, pulsing breeze that ruffled his wings.

And when Dean woke up with black eyes, Castiel fell to the ground, never having realized how much the invisible thread that bound them together had been holding him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fan fiction. Feel free to be critical. Honestly, this is me trying to process everything the writers are doing to the show. I have an idea for how I want season 10 to go and I might start a longer fan fiction later.  
> Also feel free to post feelings/ideas about  
> season 9/ future season 10 in the comments. I love discussion.


End file.
